Outtakes From Her Blue Eyes
by GrassBlade-Chan
Summary: A set of One Shots, Drabbles, and Shorts all through the Eyes of Alicia Newaygo-Jones, or the state of Michigan. Various states and provinces are mentioned, along with any form of history. I won't get every state perfect, so constructive criticism is encouraged.
1. Detriot 1885

Detroit 1885

A girl around the age of eleven walked around the streets of Detroit, a paper bag filled with fruits she got from the farmers market in her hand. She had dark brown hair, separated into two braids on the sides of her head, and bright blue eyes. She wore an old fashioned dress and boots, which looked rather cute on her, just like an eleven year old should.

Like any Saturday, the streets were busy with people, and trains powered by steam. Though it seemed impossible to get through the crowd without getting trampled or ran over, she navigated through it with ease. After a few years of people, a girl learns to get into a routine. This state has been her home for a long time, longer than possible to most, but it's different when you're the personification of the state of Michigan. It's not that she doesn't love this city, Detroit is one of the oldest cities she had, and every other weekend she came to visit them, but she just hated the city life.

Speaking of city life, the girl spotted a boy with short blonde hair and green eyes, who looked a few years older than her, and over eight inches taller that her. A smile grew on her face as she ran over to the male yelling, "Big brother Alexander!"

The thirteen year old boy turned around just in time to be tackled by the girl. He steadied himself to make sure he didn't fall over, and smiled, picking her up. "Little 'Licia, good morning." He seemed to be in a rush, but nothing was more important than a few minutes with a sibling.

She giggled, and said "What are you doing in Detroit? I thought you were busy with your own state." Alex was the personification of the state of New York, so it explained why he was so much taller and older than her.

He smirked, "Oh, well you know those automobiles that they use in Europe?" Alicia nodded, being there with Alfred once, so he continued, "Well there's this guy in your state, his name is Ford, and he made a new version of it."

Michigan could tell how excited he was, which was rather unusual for him. She had vaguely heard of the man, but didn't remember what his purpose was. "Really? Where is it?"

He pointed to a crowd forming about a block away, and she smiled, "Let's goooooo!"

When they got there, Alicia was too short to see over the crowd, so Alexander lifted her up onto his shoulders so she got a better view. This only cause him to get hit in the side of the face by a boot as she got adjusted.

As the two looked out to the front of the crowd, they saw a man looking somewhere around thirty or forty and was walking around a strange looking structure, it was all black and structured a bit strange, it left both of them in total awe. Around them, mindless chatter had started, and they all seemed to mention the words "Model T"

Michigan smiled "Alexander, I can't believe this is real! This has to be the greatest thing I have laid of my eyes on."

New York laughed, but it wasn't far from the truth for him as well, "I know, right? I'm taking one back with me to NYC, these are too good not to have one."

"Definitely!" she said, still in a daze, "How much does it cost?"

"Around five hundred dollars," As soon as he had said that, Alexander wished he hadn't because Alicia almost fell off his shoulders in surprise. "But let me cut you a deal," he said smirking, "I have a thousand bucks with me, I'll buy you a car if you can grow tall enough to drive one."

Alicia rolled her eyes at this, "Oh yeah, I'll just grow a foot in one day." She said sarcastically. Even if it was possible, she knew that New York was a bit greedy with his money. So there was no way she was getting one anytime soon.

Though the look on his face was a bit strange, "I wouldn't count it out, your economy will be booming with this automobile. It might just bring some more population in as well. Your luck might turn to the better."

The economy and population really had nothing to do with their height, it was how much land that the population took up. The economy took over their emotional well being, and lately she was feeling a bit down. She pouted, "Whatever, it's alright. Once I get big enough, I'll have the money to get my own stuff!" With the last sentence, Michigan pumped her fists into the air.

Alexander chuckled and set her on the ground, "Oh, alright. Well, I've gotta get going to my hotel." He said, and upon seeing a bigger pout form on Michigan's face, he said, "But I'll see you tomorrow, if that's alright." And in almost a flash, he was gone with the crowd.

Alicia picked up her bag back up, she was actually surprised that no one had stolen it while she wasn't looking, and continued her way back home.

-Time skip to the next morning-

Michigan stood in her kitchen, cooking eggs, frying bacon, and making toast. Her normal American breakfast, though when she went to sat down, a knock on her door distracted her. She opened it to see her big brother Alexander with the biggest grin on his face, "Oh hey there Yorkie, what's up?" His smile only got wider, so she interrupted him before he could get a word out, "You didn't."

He chuckled, "That hard to figure out?" He dug into his pockets only to pull out a pair of keys, "You are very lucky I love you 'Licia." The same pair of keys were dropped into her hands before he continued, "Now, I'll be back in an hour, I thought that would be enough time for you to check it out. Have fun." And with that, New York was once again gone. He didn't stay in one area too long, but that was fine. Alicia found that quirk great about her brother, much like her bipolarness.

She ran over to the curb in which her new car was park and she got the biggest smile on her face. As soon as she put one hand on it, an idea struck her brain. She knew it would be risky, but she had all her life to make it up to her brother if she failed.

She quickly ran inside to get a notebook and a wrench.

-Another short time skip-

"Hey Alicia! I'm back and I brought-" New York said as he came to Michigan's yard, where she currently sitting around what looked like a hunk of scrap metal. He dropped the bag he was carrying, in which various items spilt out. "What did you- YOU TOOK THE CAR APART?"

She looked up at him with about the same shocked face as he had, "I swear it isn't what it looks like!" She could see a vein forming in his forehead along with an eye twitch, and such she took out her notebook, "I took apart each piece carefully, writing notes on what piece connects to what, and a diagram on what each piece looks like! Plus, I'll be putting it all back together again!"

New York was seconds away from yelling at her, when he was reminded of when he was little and curious on how each thing he saw worked. Because of this, he took a deep breath and said, "Fine, but are you sure you can even do it?" He wasn't sure that Alicia could even try to piece it back together, but the confident look on her face let him cave in. "Fine, you have a week to try and get it running."

Michigan saluted before scampering off to her tool box.

Alexander took his head in his hands before turning, "My boss is going to kill me. He knew getting a car for her was a bad idea. I'm too young to die."

-Later that week-

New York knocked on to his sister's front door, only for it to swing open on him. "Alicia? Are you home?" He said as he started to venture further into her cabin. After carefully examining each room, he decided to try her back yard, where he saw her earlier in the dismantled mess that used to be a car. Before opening the door, he closed his eyes while whispering, "Please work, please be built."

An almost unrecognizable voice stunned him, "Alex! You won't believe it!" His eyes snapped open to see a girl only two inches shorter than him, with short hair that seemed to be almost boyish, with an oily bandana holding her bangs back, her dress was replaced with a T-shirt and overalls. The only thing that was the same of the old girl was her signature boots.

Alex was left dumb founded, "Who are you? What happened to my sister?"

She giggled, and put her hands on her hips, "Oh come on Alex! It's me!" She gestured to herself to help with the explanation, "I grew up! You said there was a chance!"

Alex sighed, he did say that, but he didn't mean it. He was just joking around, but looking at her, it was amazing. He hasn't seen anyone have such a quick growth spurt since Delaware. "I guess so, but this is still such a shock. Are you sure you're the Michigan that I know?"

She sighed, "You want proof?" Alicia then pulled the cloth off of her shoulder to reveal the burn scars spread across her shoulder. New York sighed, nothing could deny those scars, and there was only one person he knew that has those exact scars. "Alright, so are we done messing around? I want you to see this!"

Alicia tugged on his arm, so he would come with her to see what she had done. New York got very nervous all of the sudden, "You know Alicia, if you didn't mess up too bad, I can see if I can get someone to rebuild it."

She rolled her eyes at him, while tugging on his arm even harder, "Oh come on Yorkie, you gotta have just a little faith in me!"

As they rounded a corner, New York saw the greatest thing he could think off, the Model T almost exactly how it looked when he first picked it up. "How did you? But no state has accomplished that." After that statement, he realized something, "Alright, so it looks nice and new, but does it run?"

A big grin fell onto her face as she raced up to the car, almost tripping as she got next to it. Alex winced at this, hoping that she hadn't broken her skull or the car. Not even a few seconds later of her tinkering did they both hear the contraption roar to life. Alicia turned towards him and gave him a thumbs up, not that he even noticed because of how shocked he was. "How did you even? This seems like it should be impossible!"

She laughed at that statement and shouted over the engine, "I think I found my talent! And I'm so grateful that I love this so much. These are things are just so interesting and complex!" She then turned off the car quickly and stuck her tongue out in a childish way, "Oh and you're welcome!"

New York rubbed the back of his head nervously, "You are a genius, I'm sorry for doubting you, little 'Licia."

She pouted him, "You know I'm not that little anymore,"

"Yeah, but I'm still centuries older."

"Oh shush it, Yorkie."

The duo gave each other a stern glare then started laughing, "You wanna take a ride in your new car, little sister?"

A/N: So this is the first chapter in my one shot state series centered around my home state Michigan! I don't know how many chapters this is going to be, but I'm planning on updating this whenever I can get the chance! But I can't write this without you guys. If you guys want me to put your home state or just your favorite state in, send me some information of your state! Now, just remember that I will change their gender if I see fit. Just send me some history, and personality, actual name, and other random stuff!

I have some information for various states, and could look it up if need be, but I would appreciate if you guys gave me some help! The more history and personality you give, the more likely they will appear more often!

Thanks for the read! Review if you'd like!


	2. That Ugly Wolverine

That Ugly Wolverine

Of all the rivalries amongst the states, who has better food, fighting over another, who is most dramatic, or who's the biggest state, the biggest platform for a rivalry in the entirety of the United States would be _football_. The very sport that that is confusing to foreigners, even more when an American says it, they think they are talking about soccer.

But if there are two most capable of rivalry for this sport, it's not the Georgia Bulldogs and the Florida Gators, or the Packers and pretty much anyone, but the Michigan Wolverines and the Ohio State Buckeyes. And if you ever seen the two states during football season, you'd know why. Seeing as they could never go into battle over their almost infamous rivalry over the Toledo land Strip in 1833, they take most of their anger out during this game, or _the game_ as it is muttered around by other states. Memories of past games still haunt others, and everyone had that game marked on their calendars as they day to stay away from America's home.

5.. 4.. 3.. 2.. 1..

"YAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Michigan yelled, she was dressed in her blue and gold football jersey; with her face painted the same colors, she had the number 16 on the side of her cheeks, and her brown hair French braided to stay out of her face. Her brother Ohio on the other hand was wearing a scarlet red and grey football jersey, with face paint the same color, and 12 on his cheeks. His shaggy dark brown hair flopped into his emerald green eyes, which definitely put him into a disadvantage as the two ran to the den, where all of the States watch football. This held an insanely large plasma screen TV, a mini fridge, and the best furniture of the entire house. For now. The two quickly got to the den, pulling at each other shirts, pants, anything they could get their hands on while shouting insults at each other.

As they argued, other states, either in their room, or drifting amongst the house, exchanged glances with who they were with. They _forgot _what today was, and quickly left home, grabbing wallets, coats, precious belongings, pets, keys to their mode of transportation, and anything else important to them and screeched away onto the road.

"IT'S _MINE_!" The both shouted simultaneously as they dove for the couch directly in front of the plasma. With a thump, they landed at the same time, "Hey lard-ass Brandon, get off of me!" Michigan shouted, waving her fist into the air. Brandon Williams-Jones was his human name, as Alicia Newaygo-Jones was hers.

"Shaddup Alicia! I was here first! You take up too much space, you fat cow!" Ohio shouted back, giving her a sneer. At other times, they would just have petty arguments over random things, sometimes exchanging a few blows; The Game rapidly increased the chance of destruction.

Quickly getting off her, Brandon grudgingly took the Lay-Z Boy chair adjacent to it, anything to get away from her. On a table in front of them was all sorts of game food, the high cholesterol, sugary food and saturated chips, dripping buffalo wings with 7 different flavors, and not to mention the beer. It was the highlight of any tailgating, or during any American football game. The duo both grabbed on and smirked at the other, momentarily putting their rivalry aside for their traditional pre-game toast.

Michigan raised hers to the air, and said "To kicking your ass again this year."

He laughed at that statement, "You mean I'm going to kick your ass?"

She rolled her eyes, that was the least insulting thing they've said to each other all day, "Whatever, may the best team win" and with that, they clinked bottles.

Ohio beamed at her, "And I will."

At this, Michigan screamed and tackled him, spilling beer all over the place.

-About an hour later-

"NO!" Ohio shouted at the TV, as he hurled down a bag of chips in a fit. "That wasn't a touchdown! I demand a new ref! _Lieeees._"

Michigan gave a haughty grin and jabbed him with a blue nail polished finger at him, "HA! You don't know anything! I think you need _your_ eyes checked, because that was _so_ a touchdown!"

Brandon quickly whipped his head towards her direction and gave her a heated glare, "YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP YOU _UGLY WOLVERINE_" He shouted at her.

Her eyes widened, and a slight twitch occurred in her right eye, "YOU'RE JUST _JEALOUS!_ LIKE HOW I KICKED YOUR SORYY ASS IN OUR FIRST FOOTBALL GAME TOGETHER." The other sibling screamed. "34-0! HA! YOU _SUCK_!"

The scarlet paint on Ohio's face turned into a deeper red as his eyebrows knitted together and white fumes came out of his ears. Michigan laughed at this and jeered, in which made Ohio tackle her. The couch tumbled over as the two rolled around the rugged floor, screaming insults and exchanging blows at each other.

From the outside of the house, one would think that tigers were let loose into the house.

The End Result

November 27th, 2010

Michigan: 7 – Ohio: 37

"Ha.. Ha. I-I won!" Ohio stuttered out before falling face first onto the chip covered floor after around 2 hours of wrestling with Michigan.

"..I hate you.." Michigan said tiredly before she slumped over the upturned couch, her hair falling in front of her face.

And as the noise died down in the house, a few states bravely began to roam around the house, to see the damage the two had caused this year.

"THEY DEMOLISHED THIS WALL!"

"HOW DID THEY GET THE _REFRIGERATOR _IN MY ROOM?!"

"I GUESS WE HAVE _ANOTHER_ NEW DOOR TO THE OUTSIDE FROM THE DEN!"

"WE JUST REPLACED THIS FURNITURE."

And then from California, "YES! I have a bigger walk in closet now!" she smirked, "I knew paying Michi would work."

Alfred F. Jones walked into the den, ignoring the destruction the two had caused, and smiled at them. "They look so angelic when they aren't at each other throats." He then picked them both up over his shoulders and headed to their separate rooms.

A/N: Michigan- Ohio Rivalry, probably the most deep-rooted rivalry in the existence of American College Football. For some reason any game between these two teams is called The Game.

I actually had this done a long time ago, and posted as a separate story like three years ago I think? But because I still had this on my drive, I decided to re write this and make it the perfect second chapter for my Outtakes story. As you can tell, Michigan is _extremely_ bi-polar, and has the shortest fuse I've ever seen. This is because if you've lived in Michigan for more than a week, you can tell that it could be a sunny day without a cloud in the sky, but not even five minutes later it could be pouring rain with high winds. And then one day, it could be 70° and the next it's 20° and a foot of snow outside.

The reason for the title, one of Ohio's many names for Michi, that works when he doesn't look like an overcooked tomato. I was considering the title "That cross-eyed Buck.." as well, but as you can tell, I didn't like that as much as I did "That Ugly Wolverine.."

I'm tempted to write one with the Michigan vs Michigan State, but oh my god it would be too crazy even for me. CX

As always, review if you'd like it! Tell me what you think, and if you'd like to see your state, tell me and send some information with it. I'd love to hear from you! C:


	3. Dear Franis Bonnefoy

_Dear Francis Bonnefoy,_

_I probably will never send this letter, even if I could, I don't think I'd ever have to courage. So I'm being completely honest in this. My name is Alicia Newaygo-Jones, and yes, I know Alfred F. Jones, but I also know you. My mother Ayasha Newaygo is the Nation of Chippewa, I think you remember her, or I hope you do. My father is a different story, as you personally know him. It's where I got my bright blue eyes, and the reason I can speak more than one language very fluently. It's also where I got my hatred for the British._

_Haha, time to be straight with this. If you haven't figured this out yet, it wouldn't be too much of a shock. Now don't faint on me when you read that you are my father, France. You have a few children, as some of my siblings on both Alfred's and Matthews land. The reason you are to figure this out is because Alfred doesn't want to cause chaos between Nations and he has this thing, where we were only a small part of your guy's life span, and has probably already forgotten about this._

_Honestly, England has no idea that he even has kids because he was almost never actually at the states. Give him a heart attack next time you see him. Maybe a kick in the balls for 1812 for me. But really don't. I wanna do that myself. _

_Let me explain myself before I get further along. I was born sometime around 1701, and I lived in Fort Pontchartrain du Detroit, or just Fort Detroit. This is where I lived with my mother, Ayasha, and other native nations. I got along well with them, and whenever you were there you were at peace with them. Things were perfectly fine, I mean, there were some disputes between the Native nations, but things were settled easily._

_Forty-ish years after I was born, Quebec decided it was safer if I lived with him, which I saw no problem, he was just as nice to the Native Nations as I was. But that didn't last for very long as not even twenty years later, England captured me and any of your children from that area. He wasn't as nice to the Native nations as you were. Threw them out of Fort Detroit, and allowed no contact with me, as he thought they made me savage, and to boyish. He tried teaching me to be a proper young lady in that era, and trust me. I was with England for what felt like the longest time, and I hated every minute of it. Anything that I found fun was wrong. Like hunting, or inventing, all I could do is learn how to cook and sew. When I first began living with him, I was 5, and in the end, I had only grown to the age of 8._

_But that's basically all that you need to know, as afterwards, I was given to Alfred by the act of the Jay treaty. War of 1812, becoming a state, and being adopted by Alfred. It's boring afterwards. _

_I can stand Alfred at times, but I will not consider him my father, for only one reason. I want to have contact with my actual dad, but he refuses. I made him a deal centuries ago about this, but he won't agree._

_I write you, along with Ayasha, letters all of the time, but as you can see. I can never send them. It's more of a stress or anger relief. Trust me, some of these letter should never be read by anyone. Ever. _

_And then some of them are really sucky and I usually crumple them up halfway through it. So, I wouldn't be surprised if not even twenty minutes after finishing this, I completely hate every word in this and shred it._

_I think I made this too long anyway, so I should wrap this up._

_Basically, all I'm trying to say through this extremely long winded letter is thank you. I don't remember much of you, but Ayasha told me a lot._

_Thank you._

_Sincerely,_

_Alicia Newaygo-Jones._

_The State of Michigan._

A/N: So there you go, a quick run through of Michigan's history. I have a lot more written down, but I don't want to give it all away in just one chapter. I have plans for those in different chapters! I do plan on more letters, but not this boring. Because I do think this one was a little dull, but that's probably because I think all letters like this are boring. The next letter will be much better!

But yeah, I hope this gives you a bit more of an idea of what Michigan's personality is like. C:

Two chapters in one day? I should get an award.

Or at least some reviews. cx


End file.
